Funding in the first year of the Haines Alcoholism Service will be primarily directed towards the completion of the multi-purpose community facility. At present the structure stands incomplete (only the basement and foundation exist), and the building as it stands could not appropriately house the later phase of the Haines Alcoholism Service. Local labor will be used in the construction, and the Alaska Native Brotherhood will provide some labor as an in-kind service.